Feels Like Heave, Hurts Like Hell
by JD-HIV
Summary: Buffy gets sent back in time and meets William... blah blah blah... Website to see the pic Spiek describes is http:groups.msn.comSpangelusshoebox.msnw?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID4 so yeah...
1. Sweet Dreams

(A/N… Hey its me again… Charlemagne Bolivar was played by James Marsters in the Andromeda episode, 'Into the Labyrinth'. For those of you who didn't know. What they say happened to him in this story, does/did not actually happen in Andromeda… so…I own nothing… oh yeah and if you want to see a pic of the book Spike describes I'll try to get it up on a website and attach the link to the story… so… Also… kinda has a Time Machine plot to it… almost… kinda… maybe…)

Feels Like Heaven, Hurts Like Hell,

Chapter 1, Sweet Dreams

Buffy Summers ran as fast as she could through one of Sunny dale's many cemeteries, Spike following closely behind. Buffy ran and jumped over a tombstone just before an arm came out and tried to grab onto her leg. It missed her leg and she kept on running.

"Spike we…" She looked back at where Spike had been and saw that he was on the ground fighting with one of the many zombies littering the cemetery. Buffy ran up to the zombie and kicked it in the side sending it flying a few feet away. Spike got up quickly and began running along side Buffy. "Spike, we have to get to Giles' house… He should know what is happening!" Spike nodded in agreement before stopping. Buffy stopped as well and looked back at him. "What are you doing? Lets go!" She said, slightly distressed that he had stopped.

"Wait…" He said, looking off to the side. "There's…" He knitted his eyebrows together and began walking towards a large crypt. Buffy sighed in frustration and followed suit. Buffy saw Spike look around the corner before reaching around and pulling out a small boy with a rather large spell book in his hands. The magic book seemed to be glowing a strange blue colour that was flowing slightly into the boys hands as he held it.

"Jonathan!" Buffy said angrily. She stalked up to the boy and his eyes widened in fright. "I should have known this was your doing." Spike smirked at him.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Spike asked. Buffy looked at Jonathan and thought a moment.

"Do what you want with him." She said. "But I'm taking the spell book!" Jonathan's eyes widened further.

"No wait!" He yelled. But it was too late. Buffy had grabbed onto the spell book and ripped it from his hands. The blue energy flowed out of the book and into Buffy engulfing her in the blue light. Spike dropped Jonathan out of shock and worry for Buffy and Jonathan took that time to run away. Spike knelt down next to Buffy's unconscious body as the blue light slowly faded away.

"Slayer?" He asked. "Buffy?" He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly trying to wake her up. Nothing happened. Spike quickly but carefully picked her up and started running. As he ran out of the cemetery he noticed that all the zombies where no longer there, but at this moment, didn't take the time to wonder why.

About five minutes later he ran up to Giles' door and knocked furiously, resting Buffy's lower body on his raised knee. A few moments later a clearly tired Giles opened the door. Giles instantaneously sobered from his tired state and took Buffy from the vampire's arms. Giles settled her down on the couch and turned around expecting to see Spike behind him, but he was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh… uh… come in Spike." Spike quickly walked into the house as the invisible force field disappeared and walked straight up to Buffy.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked, tenderly smoothing the hair out of her face. Giles was a bit taken aback by Spike's show of affection but quickly snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Spike looked at him.

"I don't know. We were being attack by zombies and then I found Jonathan and then she grabbed onto his book and then she was like this." He said, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Do you know what book it was?" Giles asked walking up to his small library of books. Spike shook his head.

"No, The only thing I know about it is that it was glowing some weird blue colour and then when she took it from him the blue went into her and she got knocked out." He said. "Wait! There was a symbol on the front." Giles looked at him.

"What did it look like?" Spike thought a moment.

"It had this kinda swooshy thing. Kind of like an S with thorns coming off of it. There were two of them, angled away from each other except the right one was backwards and it had some kind of pentagramed sun above it… Looked pretty old." Spike said. "And it had some type of weird righting under it." Giles took a book off the shelf and started flipping threw the pages. After a few moments of flipping he stopped and handed the open book the Spike.

"Is that it?" Spike looked down at the drawing of the book.

"Yeah, that's it." Giles took the book back and began reading.

"It says here that the book was written by a man named Charlemagne Bolivar, sometime in the seventeen hundreds. Charlemagne's wife was murdered when a man tried to take their money and when Charlemagne refused the man had shot her. Charlemagne was so devastated that that he had stopped eating or sleeping. He had come up with the idea that he was going to create a spell that will allow him to travel back in time to fix what his greed had caused, but the spell had gone horribly wrong. It doesn't say how." Giles said, sitting down at the table behind the couch. "It says that when the spell had been cast the dead had arisen."

"The zombies." Spike said. Giles nodded.

"Then there was a blue flash and then Charlemagne was knocked unconscious."

"Just like Buffy." Giles nodded again.

"It doesn't say what happened to him afterwards. This book is to vague." Giles closed the book and took off his glasses. "We're going to need that book." Spike looked at Buffy and sighed deeply.

"I'll take a look at the cemetery. I think Buffy had dropped it. I'm not sure if the runt had come back to get it, but if he had…" Spike left the sentence unfinished and Giles knew that if Jonathan had gone back for it, it wouldn't be good. For Jonathan anyway.

End of Part One… TBC… So… what you think…. Good? Bad? TELL ME! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!


	2. Crossing Time

Feels Like Heaven, Hurts Like Hell,

Chapter 2, Crossing Time

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room.

"Aw, you're awake." Buffy looked over to see a thin old woman sitting a chair next to the bed she was laying in. The woman was wearing a pale greed dress and had her blond hair done up in a bun.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked, sitting up slowly and raising her hand to her head.

"You're at the Westing estate, my dear." Buffy looked over at her and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, much like Spike. The woman laughed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh, it's just… You reminded me of my son when you did that." Buffy looked around the room taking in her surroundings. "What's your name child?" The woman asked. Buffy thought about it a moment and then looked back at the woman.

"Elizabeth." She said. The woman put down her needle point on the dresser next to the bed and walked over to a large breakfront. She opened the doors and pulled out a pale blue dress and handed it to Buffy.

"My name is Anne Weston." She said, laying the dress on the bed. "My son, William, had found you past out on the street in front of the house and brought you in from the cold." She said. 'William' Buffy thought. 'Why does that sound familiar… I don't know anyone named William… except…'

"What's the date?" Buffy asked, trying not to sound to rude. Anne looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Why its July 19, 1880." Anne pulled back the covers that were on Buffy and helped her out of bed. Buffy looked down at herself, expecting to find her red pants and white shirt, but she wasn't wearing them. She was wearing a thin white spaghetti strap silk dress that went down to her knees. "Come now, we have to get you dressed." Anne went to pick up the dress but stopped and leaned on the end on the bed and began coughing. Anne pulled out a handkerchief and put it to her mouth. When she had ceased coughing she brought the handkerchief away and Buffy saw a spot of blood on it.

"Are you ok." Buffy asked. Anne put her hand to her chest.

"Oh, I'm quite fine dear, just a bit of a chest cold." She said and placed the handkerchief back into the apron that was tied around her waist. She picked up the dress and handed it to Buffy indicating for her to put it on. "The dress you were wearing is in the closet, but William had gone out this morning and bought this for you. He's quite the generous young man." She said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Anne said as she walked out the door. 'Ok, generous… then it's not Spike…' Buffy looked down at the dress and began putting it on. It took Buffy only a few minutes to put the dress on, it was easier than the Halloween costume she had bought from Ethan Reign that year and was much more comfortable. To Buffy's surprise the dress fit like a glove. How this strange man could have know her measurements was beyond her, but she was grateful for the gift. She had taken a history course about the 1800's and knew that things didn't come cheep. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Buffy said, and turned towards the door. Anne came in and gasped.

"You look lovely." She said, putting her hand to her chest.

"Thank you." Buffy said. Anne took Buffy's arm and led her out of the room.

"Come, you must meet William." She said. "He's been worried about you. I've had to lock him in the drawing room just to keep him from coming in her while you were asleep." Buffy laughed at the woman's bubbly personality. Anne led Buffy into a small room that was dimly lit from the raising sun outside. Buffy looked around to see a man sitting at a table hunched over a piece of paper on the desk in front of him. "William," Anne said happily. William looked up from the paper and immediately stood up. "This is Mrs…" Anne looked at Buffy, realizing that she had not caught the girl's last name.

"Summers." Buffy said happily. William walked up to the two women and smiled down at Buffy. Buffy looked at his face and gasped. 'It is Spike.'

"Hello Mrs. Summers." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Westing, William Westing." Buffy laughed slightly. 'Sounds like James Bond or something.' William stood up straight and smiled. "I'm glad to see you are do well Mrs. Summers."

"Please, call me… Elizabeth." She said almost saying 'Buffy'.

"Very well… Elizabeth." He said. Anne smiled and, to her distress, began coughing again. William looked at her and immediately poured her a cup of water. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to sit down. "Should I fetch Dr. Gull?" Anne shook her head and took a sip of the water.

"Oh, no… It's passed." Buffy looked at Anne and then at William. This was all to strange. "Now… William, why don't you take Elizabeth into the kitchen and make her something to eat. She must be starving." Anne said. William nodded.

"Of course." He walked up to Buffy and offered her his arm. She entwined her arm with his like she had seen done so many times in the movies and was lead out of the drawing room and into what seemed to be a dining area. "What would you like Mrs… er… Elizabeth." William asked, pulling out a chair for her. Buffy sat down, feeling a bit awkward.

"Anything is fine thank you." William nodded and left the room. A few moments later Buffy got up and began exploring the room. She walked over to a book self and started sifting through the books. About ten minutes later William came back in and saw that she was no longer sitting down. Buffy looked over and laughed as he tried to balance two plates on one hand and two glasses in the other. Buffy came over to him and took the glasses and put them on the table.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have done it for you." William said, putting the plates of food on the table and pulling out the chair for her again. "It's not proper for a guest to have to do any work." He said. Buffy sat down and he sat in the chair at the head of the table, which was pretty much next to her and smiled.

"Don't look at it as work then… Look at it as a bit of help to someone who needed it. And if you don't want to look at it that way, then I'm starting to repay my debt to the gratitude you have shown me." She said smiling. William smiled shyly and looked down at his plate and began picking at his eggs with his fork.

"Your not in debt to me." Buffy looked at him.

"Of course I am. With all that you have done for me… I don't know what I would have done if I had woken up in that street. I don't even know where I am." She said.

"You're in London." He said. She nodded.

"I figured that, from your accent." She said, "I'm from America. I don't even know how I got here." She said, stabbing lightly at her eggs.

"Well, you're free to stay here as long as you like." Buffy smiled.

"Won't that affect your social status?" Buffy asked. "Having some strange American girl living with you." William thought about it a moment.

"I have a social status?" He asked, jokingly. Buffy laughed. "No, it's ok." They sat in silence for the rest of the meal and William picked up the dishes afterwards and took them into the kitchen to wash them. William set the dishes in the water and began washing them.

"Don't people usually have like… maids and things like that to do the dishes?" Buffy asked. William jumped and dropped one of the plates on his foot. Luckily it didn't break, but William's foot hurt like a bugger. William's face contorted in pain as he slipped on some water and fell back. He sat up and grabbed his foot, trying to rub the pain out of it. Buffy ran up and knelt in front of him and swatted his hands away from his foot and began rubbing it herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Is that better?" She asked. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her.


End file.
